Sensors are utilized in sensing systems to detect properties, such as light, temperature, motion, and the like. The sensors are typically configured to measure a property and then provide the measurement in a suitable form. For example, a sensor may measure a magnetic field and then provide the measurement as an output signal. The measurements are then used to calculate characteristics or results by a controller, such as an electronic control unit.
Sensors are supplied with power in order to properly operate and provide accurate measurements. If the supplied power breaks or deviates from a suitable range of voltage and/or current, erroneous measurements, no measurements, and the like can result.
Suitable mechanisms to compensate for power breaks and the like and to facilitate accurate measurements are needed.